RobCo Research Center
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryRobCoResearchCenterLocation }} RobCo Research Center is a location in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The primary employer of Watoga's residents,Watoga Transit Hub terminal entries: "Take the north track for a short non-stop trip to RobCo Research Center, the number 1 employer of Watoga residents! Holders of the yearly monorail pass can also get a discount on a fascinating tour of their world-famous robotics factory using promo code GOWATOGA!" RobCo Industries operated this facility as much to develop the technologies underpinning the city as to work on other joint research projects with Appalachian powerhouses like Hornwright Industrial Mining Company and national conglomerates such as General Atomics International.RobCo Research Center terminal entries#Welcome to Robco The Voice of Watoga and MAIA AI's were developed at the facility,RobCo Research Center terminal entries#Voice of Watoga ProjectRobCo Research Center terminal entries#MAIA Project alongside military prototypes.RobCo Research Center terminal entries#Military Prototypes It also developed further variants of the Mister Handy line, including torture robots ("enhanced interrogation" in company speak).Mr. Torturers At some point, the company decided to hold company tours for Pioneer Scouts and their parents, led by one particularly disgruntled researcher, Dr. Clara Song, who took advantage of the matter by showing parts of the building not meant to be seen in an attempt to get her superior fired.Possum Junior Roboticist Tour Layout Along Route 65 near the northeastern border between The Mire and the Cranberry Bog are a couple of signs and a guard station. From there a road littered with delivery trucks and guarded by robots leads up to a parking lot. Past this parking lot is either the Robco Research Center or a walkway that leads to a broken monorail. The area surrounding the research center is mostly filled with various junk items with a random plan found in a tool case on the southern side of the property. There are three entrances to the main facility, one on the southeastern side, another on the southwestern side and an elevator entrance that leads down to the Robotics Technology Facility. The first room after entering from the southwestern side is the reception area which is a reception terminal that gives some introductory information about RobCo. Past the front desk and up some stairs are two doors and an elevator. One door leads to the research wing while the other goes to facilities management, and the elevator goes to the basement. The two wings however are not separated, and consist of three different floors. The first floor is home to the Robobrain R&D Department where a power armor station is available, the Robobrain Assembly Department which is where the engineering terminal is found, a storage area and and a couple of bathrooms. On the second floor is made of various offices, a lab, a kitchen and dinning area, two exits, and the Robotics Technology Facility RB-2851. In RB-2851, there are two power armor stations, a weapons workbench, and an elevator that leads to a third exit. The third floor consists entirely of offices, including HR, and the Quality Control office. The basement, accessed via the elevator in the back of the foyer, contains the... Testing facilities for a custom variant of the flagship Mr. Handy, the infamous Mr. Torturer. A chemistry station can also be found to the left of the elevator. It also has spawn points for a bobblehead and a magazine, and the location's steamer trunk. Notable loot ;Holotapes and notes * Betsy Spinelli's holotape: Holotape, on a desk in the Robobrain Assembly room. * Enola Walker's story, part 2: Holotape, in the gatehouse. * Mr. Torturers: Holotape, on a desk in the basement. * Note from management: Note, in Clara Song's office, on the desk. * Tinkering: Holotape, in the Robobrain R&D department. * Robot virus: Holotape, obtained from a terminal during Mayor for a Day. ;Collectibles * Two random magazines: ** On a desk to the left of the elevator in the basement. ** In a blocked room on the first floor, accessed by jumping high inside the Robobrain Assembly room on the first floor through the ceiling. Or via falling down a hole on the second floor from a second floor office. On top of a broken library terminal next to a Picklock level 3 safe (may clip through the terminal's screen). ;Other loot * Power armor: At one of the power armor stations inside the Robotics Technology Facility. * Random plan: In a large toolbox in the Robobrain Assembly room on the first floor. * Fusion core: On a metal cart in the Robobrain Assembly room. * Mini nuke: On the ground next to the first console to the left of the entry to the Robotics Technology Facility. * Two hazmat suits: ** In a box in-between the Robobrain R&D and storage rooms. ** In the Robotics Technology Facility, on a shelf. ;Robot models * Eyebot model: In an office on the second floor. * Mr. Handy model: Inside the HR office on the second floor, underneath a small table shelf. * Three robot parts models: ** Inside a lab in the basement. ** Within the women's restroom, inside a toilet. ** Inside the Robotics Technology Facility, near the power armor spawn. * Sentry bot model: In an office on the second floor. Related quests * AWOL Armaments * Mayor for a Day * Extreme Measures * Possum Junior Roboticist Tour Appearances RobCo Research Center appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 RobCo Research Center 1.png|Approaching the entrance RobCo_Research_Center_01.png|Skeleton in parking lot RobCo_Research_Center_02.png|Skeletons and camera in an office RobCo_Research_Center_03.png|Skeletons in RobCo office RobCo_Research_Center_04.png|Skeleton and protectron having tea outside of the research center RobCo_Research_Center_07.png|Skeleton hanging out of the train car RobCo_Research_Center_09.png|Protectron wearing hard hat RobCo_Research_Center_10.png|Mr Torturer testing site, with the hapless victim Enola Walker's story, part 2 desk.png|Enola Walker's story, part 2 F76 Robco Research Center 2.png F76 Robco Research Center 3.png F76 Robco Research Center 4.png F76 Robco Research Center 5.png F76 Robco Research Center 6.png References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Military and research facilities Category:Cranberry Bog locations Category:RobCo Industries locations ru:Исследовательский центр «РобКо» zh:羅科研究中心